Running straight into a Cage
by Bluebell peach
Summary: Hinata was finally free. She had escaped the grasp of the Hyuga corporation and was going to start a life of her own, when she is kidnapped by the Uchiha crime family smut for the sake of smut
1. Chapter 1

I had been working in a convenience store when they found me. It was late one night when an attractive young man came in. He charmed me with a smile and we began to chat.

"I don't think we've met. Are you from around here?" He asked with a stunning smile.

"No. I just moved here from out of town."

"Where are you staying?"

I hesitated.

"I see. I hope you find a place soon. If you don't mind me asking, how late do they have you working here?"

"We close at three, so if I'm lucky I'll be out of here around three thirty."

"Must worry your family, you being here so late all alone."

"I don't talk to my family often."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm John." He held out his hand.

"Hinata I replied accepting.

"I know this might seem weird to ask, but would you like to stay at my place tonight? You can sleep in the couch. There's just a big storm coming and I would hate to think of you out in it all alone."

I hesitated.

"Come one I promise I won't try anything."

I sighed, knowing how bad this storm could be. "Fine but only for tonight."

"Perfect!"

Later that evening I climbed into the passenger seat of his nondescript black car and we sped off down the road.

"There's water in the glove box if you're thirsty." He offered.

"Thank you. That's very kind" I took one of the plastic bottles out and drank deeply.

I was so exhausted I soon found myself drifting off. I could feel zipties binding my hands and feet. Something was in my mouth, acting as a gag. In the distance I heard a conversation in the distance.

"We said five."

"We said five for blonds. This one isn't a blond."

"But she has unique eyes and a lovely shape. Nice and skinny."

"That just means I need to sell her quicker. One."

"One! Thats nothing!"

"Take it and go."

"No deal."

I heard a loud banging as I fell back into darkness.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in an unfamiliar room. Cautiously, I slipped off of the plastic covered mattress, covering my nude body with the thread bear blanket. I walked closer to the only thing of note in the room, a large metal door with no handle nor any method of opening it. I don't think I was supposed to.

I took a sweeping look around the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all plain concrete. In some spots were strange red stains. My horror mounted. The door swung open and in strolled a man. He was a large piece of human muscle, covered in dark hair with a camera under his arm.

"Drop the blanket and smile for the camera," he ordered.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I whimpered desperately.

"I said, drop the blanket."

I shrunk against the wall.

"Drop the blanket and I won't hit you when we're done.

I let put a whimper and the blanket fell. I kept my eyes locked on the ground and covered what I could of myself with my hands.

"Show the men what they're paying for," he wrenched my hands away from my body.

I swiftly returned them to their place.

"Behave, or I will get the boss in here and he will hold you down. Think of the buyers that will attract."

Trembling, I let him do as he wished still trying to ignore the flash of the camera.

After that, I was left unattended for an unknown amount of time. I was fed only enough to keep me alive. A part of me, that grew with every passing day, wanted to die. I went through times when I would stop eating, but the pain was too much after a few days.

I was on one of my hunger strikes when the man who held me down returned for me.

"Time to go girly." He held a syringe in one hand and reached for me with the other.

'No!" I cried, darting under his arm. I bolted for the cracked door.

I made it to the other side, but a second man grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, knocking the air from my lungs.

"You still have some fight in you." the first man grinned, holding the needle in front of my face. "Good. Someone is going to have fun with you."

I did my best to struggle as he wrenched my head to the side. I whimpered out a final plea as he stabbed the needle in my jugular.


	2. Chapter 2

When my eyes opened, there was a golden chain with diamonds connected to a collar, wrist cuffs, and ankle cuffs, as strange women waxed and bathed me. "Wh-where am I?" I stammered, panicking.

"She's conscious," one of the women observed. "Should I gag her?"

"There is no need. We're almost done."

"Who are you?"

No one acknowledged me, they simply continued their work then left me alone in the strange gray room. A man dressed in a uniform, with red clouds on it came and took the lead of the chain.

"Wh-who are you?" I resisted, pulling away from him.

"This leash can electrocute you with the touch of a button. I believe it is in your best interest to cooperate."

I began to shake as I was lead into a large party of elegantly dressed men and women. They cleared a path as we came through. We ended in front of a well dressed man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"My brother," an older version of the same man said. "In honor of your twenty first birthday, I present you with your first slave."

The young man was handed my leash.

"She's very pretty." he smirked. "Have her taken to my room for after the party."

A servant took me away. "What's going on?" I asked her. "What is this place? A-am I going to die?"

Without a word, the end of my leash was padlocked to a four post bed and I was left alone in a pitch black room. Some time later, the man returned. He handed his suit jacket to a servant before he shut and locked the door, turning his attention to me.

"You're mine now."

A shiver ran down my spine.

"Do you understand? Mine."

I looked back at him over my shoulder from where I sat on the floor, helplessly.

He grabbed me by my chin and pulled me to my feet, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I said, do you understand?"

I shook my head.

"It means, I own you."

"I-I-I-"

"You?" He smirked. "Shut up." He crashed his lips against mine.

I found myself unable to resist. I kissed him back, breathing him in. I couldn't comprehend why I was giving in so quickly. I found myself surrendering to him, helpless as his hands roamed my body. He massaged my breasts for a moment, then found my nipples. I let out a gasp, my head tilting back as he trailed kisses down my neck.

He pulled away and twisted me so I was bent over the bed, and without warning, he thrust deep inside me. I felt a growing internal tension as he slammed into me hard and fast. I moaned and bucked into his thrusts. I couldn't contain a final cry as he pushed me over the edge, flooding my whole body with pleasure. I felt him spill his seed and pull out. He patted me on the top of my head and left the room without a word.

I lay on top of the bed, mind swimming, unable to comprehend what had occurred. Was this to be my life now? Was there to be nothing more than this?

Would there soon be nothing more to me?

Was this all I'm worth?

I drifted off to sleep, confused, conflicted, and afraid. Death seemed unlikely, but who knows in a place like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just going to be an authors note, but I wanted to say I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story. I have several chapters written, but I have received a number of reviews and other messages telling me to kill myself on this. I know that happens on the internet, but I'm a busy nursing student who has enough drama in her life. If anyone has a better way to manage this please tell me and I will resume work on the story**


End file.
